Have Anything
by Katie 452
Summary: “Okay, I have one,” Max started with a small smile “If you could be anything…anything…what would it be?” She asked pulling her hair back to the side and leaning back against Alec. One Shot.


Title: Have Anything (working title)

Author: Katie

Story Summary: "Okay, I have one," Max started with a small smile "If you could be anything…anything…what would it be?" She asked pulling her hair back to the side and leaning back against Alec.

Spoilers: None really, takes place probably about six months after 'Freak Nation'

Ratings: PG

Pairing: Max/Alec

Authors Note: I hope you like it. Oh, and since I don't have a beta all mistakes are mine. This is my first Dark Angel fic, my very first one shot, and my very very first prompt responce. Please be nice.

Distribution: Please! Just let me know.

Feedback: Please!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Dark Angel. I wish I did though.

_Prompt: There is never anything as tempting as a locked door. _

_--_

Alec paced slowly out side of the door, glancing over at it every so often. It wasn't like it was changing…nothing about that door had changed in all most four hours. He knew he was being stupid. He knew he was torturing himself. Worst of all…he knew he wasn't going to be able to just walk away like he was so desperate to.

One week, two days, eleven hours, and forty-five minutes ago Alec's life had changed, in a big way, in a good way. For the first time in a long time, in maybe ever, he'd been happy.

He'd been injured on a supply run, nothing too serious but it was going to take a day or two to really recover. He spent all of about four hours sitting in his tiny terminal city apartment resting, like he was supposed to, before walking out side to find something to do. It wasn't like his injury was life threatening, or even that bad really, it just looked awful and ran all most all the way down his right side.

He'd walked until he'd all most hit the border fence on the opposite side of Terminal City and walked to a building, climbing the stairs of the fire escape quickly. When he reached the top he stilled, looking across the roof.

"Hey Alec," Max said softly not bothering to turn around. She knew it was him, she would know him anywhere. And he was maybe the only person alive that knew she came here. It was the tallest building in Terminal City by far and she liked that you could see the Space Needle from here. If she really tried she could all most feel like she was on the Space Needle when she was up there…all most.

"Hey Max." Alec returned walking over and sitting down next to her.

"How are you? Aren't you supposed to be resting?" She asked glancing over at him, relived that he looked okay.

"Aww, Maxie, didn't know you cared," He paused while she rolled her eyes and he smiled as he added, "no, I'm fine. I got bored resting, and I never told you how the supply run went." He said looking at her as she looked at the city through the corner of his eye.

She nodded distractedly and he continued, "It went good, smooth…you know, except for the me gettin' stabbed at part…" he trailed off.

She gave a half smile and nodded a little, "How much we get?"

"Enough for at least a month or so, assuming we don't hit an emergency" He answered, they had gotten a fair amount of munitions, and cigars for Mole, cause he was just a easier person to be around when he had a cigar and Alec was in full support of anything that made Mole easier to be around. Except him getting stabbed…he'd really like to not get stabbed the next time he got cigars for Mole.

"Okay," Max started, "we'll get it all cataloged and put away tomorrow." She answered. Max looked up at the sky noticing that all the clouds were starting to darken as they moved in Terminal City's direction. The wind started to blow and you could feel the threat of rain in the air. She closed her eyes for a moment before looking over at Alec, "You should go rest, I'm going to hang out here for a while longer," she said and she could see the hesitance on Alec's face, "I'm good, really, I'll see you tomorrow." She said and smiled a little, as if that would prove her point.

Alec nodded and slowly stood up, and Max turned to look back over at the Space Needle, and the two cities under her. She gasped softly when she felt Alec sit back down directly behind her, spreading his legs so she fit neatly between them and leveraging one arm behind himself to hold his weight and hers when his other arm snaked around her waist and pulled her against him.

She knew she should move. She should get up. She should walk away. She shouldn't lean back into him and smile softly as the arm that pulled her into him loosened so that he could pull all hair to one side and lean his forehead against her now bare shoulder before lightly trailing his fingers over her bar code then down her shoulder all the way to her wrist and back up to her shoulder over and over again. She knew she shouldn't be doing it but as his fingers played over hers she found it was hard to care what she should or should not be doing, so she spread her fingers apart and smiled when his filled the spaces between and closed to brush her palm, his thumb tracing lines on her hand. She didn't feel guilty as she leaned into him, careful to avoid his right side, and she decided she kind of liked doing things she shouldn't when she should feel his smile against her spaghetti strap clad shoulder.

"Blackberry…and I stand by that." Alec said with laughter in his voice, five hours later, the sky was darker and the air was thick with moisture, but it still hadn't rained. It was warm but every so often the breeze would come by and even the transgenics would shiver a little.

"You're crazy…it's defiantly blueberry" Max answered, clearly fighting too keep from laughing. She shifted against Alec a little, moving so her back was flush with his chest, she snaked one arm back and ran her fingers lightly up and down his arm that was anchored to the building, supporting their weight. She could hear laughter is the way he exhaled as he trailed fingers up and down her arm.

In the last five hours they had talked about all most everything. From heavy things like the abusive family Max had lived with after the 09 escape, and how when the pulse hit she had left the other girl there. Alec had kissed her temple lightly and pulled her closer as she told the story. And Alec told her about Psy-Ops, about his trips there and what he remembered of what they had done to him. Max had closed her eyes tightly, guilt running through her as he told her horror stories, and tangled his fingers with hers, pulling his hand to her lips and kissing it softly as he spoke. To what they'd do if they won a trillion dollars. And just about everything in between.

The most recent topic of roof-top conversation, however, was a debate of which kind of pie is better: blackberry or blueberry. They both laughed lightly as they fell into silence, looking over the dark city.

"Okay, I have one," Max started with a small smile "If you could be anything…anything…what would it be?" She asked pulling her hair back to the side and leaning back against Alec.

Alec looked down at Max and smiled, "I'd be…happy," He said in a near whisper. A more somber mood fell over them again as Alec looked over the city again before continuing, "For so long, at Manticore, we couldn't be. Now we're basically trapped here, because everyone hates us. I don't know…I'd just want to be happy" He finished and watched Max lean up, away from him, and wondered fleetingly if he'd said the wrong thing.

For the first time ever Max didn't correct him when he said they were trapped by saying that they weren't trapped they were 'making a stand'. She always said that, always corrected, even though in her heart of hearts she knew they were kind of trapped. Alec saying _I'd just want to be happy_ kept playing in her mind as she leaned up and slowly turned around enough to face Alec. She looked at him for a long moment before leaning over and kissing him. It only took Alec a split second to respond and his hand was in her hair pulling her closer to him as soon as he realized what was happening.

She pulled back slowly and when she smiled he pulled her to him, pressing his lips to her forehead lightly and staying that way until he heard her whisper, "I just wanted to know…what that would feel like" He wasn't sure what she meant, didn't know if that meant it was an experiment in kissing a transgenic or what. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear when she looked up at him slowly, "To be happy" she elaborated and his lips crushed down on hers as soon as the words clicked in his mind.

"Food run came back in okay and it should all be put away and logged within a couple hours" Alec said as he walked next to Max in headquarters eight days after their night on the roof.

"Sounds good" Max said as they entered her office. She grabbed a paper off her desk and looked it over. She glared at Alec when he pulled it out of her hands and laid it back where she had picked it up from. "Alec." She warned.

"Max" he mimicked her tone and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him. He smiled against her lips when he kissed her. "Go home, get some sleep, I'll get this all taken care of and I'll be there in a few hours." He said as he pulled back.

"No, I want to-" she started to protest but didn't get very far since his lips covered hers again. He pulled back slightly and she started to protest again, but they second she did his lips crashed onto hers. "Okay, okay" she mumbled against his lips. They both laughed as they pulled back, "Coming back to my apartment?" she asked.

"Course" he answered and watched her leave, unable to keep from smiling. They had thought about trying to hide their relationship from the habitants of Terminal City, but in the end decided it was much more trouble than it was worth. Most transgenics would be able to smell them on each other anyway.

Mole, always wanting to spread joy and good news, had told Logan the second he walked into headquarters that Monday, for the weekly meeting. The only real time Logan spent in Terminal City anymore was the Monday meetings. About a month after they made their stand and let their freak flag fly over their tiny little nation Logan and Max, mostly Max, decided that the relationship was too hard, and it was too stressful to try to maintain a relationship were they could barley occupy the same space at the same time. Logan still came to all most every Monday meeting and tried to help where he could, though most suspected it was to keep an eye on Max. Max didn't even question why he wasn't at the meeting that day.

When Max approached her apartment door she was shocked to find Logan leaning against it, and racked her brain for a reason. It was Wednesday…no meeting, she was sure he hadn't asked for her help, and she hadn't asked for his. "What's up, Logan?" She asked motioning for him to take a step back before she moved any closer to her apartment door.

"Hey Max," he started and took a deep breath, "Mole told me that you're with Alec now," he paused when she nodded, confirming that she was, in fact, with Alec "but I found this" he said holing up a wooden box with the lid flipped back so she could see inside. A vial with all most clear, blue tinted liquid lay inside the ordinary looking box. Off Max's unsure, somewhat hesitant look he clarified, "the cure".

Max took a sharp intake of breath, not sure how to respond to that. After a few minutes or her shifting her eyes from Logan, to the floor, to the box, and back in a never ending circle she finally cleared her throat "We should…we should uh, have that tested."

Logan nodded and followed her to that lab.

Two hours, thirty-seven minutes, two vials of Max's blood, and one small sample from the vial that held the cure later Nix, one of their medics, walked over to Max and with her back to Logan spoke, "its legit" she said simply. She picked up the cure and a needle, "it's up to you" she said and when Max nodded Nix put the needle in her arm and injected the liquid. "It'll take five hours for the cure to fully set in." she said in a very officially tone before she set to clearing up.

Logan walked over to Max, "I'll come back in about six hours" he said, and was gone before Max was coherent enough to speak.

When Max got back to her apartment Alec was all ready there. He was sitting on the couch watching TV with a bag of chips and two bottles of beer on the coffee table in front of him. She smiled softly when he saw her and picked up one bottle handing it to her.

"I thought you were gonna come home and get some -" he started then looked over at her as she sat down next to him, placing her beer back on the coffee table. "What's wrong?"

"Logan was here," She started and glanced over at him, "he…he found the cure. Nix tested it, it was real, and I took it. I mean I don't want to kill the guy by accidentally bumping his shoulder, or hanging him a beer like that time at Crash." She said staring at the coffee table. "It's supposed to be in full effect in five hours so he said he was coming by in about six."

Alec was shocked; it was a lot of information to get all at once. He looked at Max, whose eyes were still glued to the coffee table and wished she would look at him so he could try to get a read on what she was thinking, what she was feeling about all this.

"What's he coming back for?" He finally spoke up.

Max shrugged a little, she hadn't asked…hadn't really even been coherent enough to ask. She didn't know what any of this meant, didn't know what she should do.

When Alec didn't get an answer his eyes widened, "wait…does this change things…does this change us?" he asked and when she just shrugged again, still not taking her eyes off the coffee table, Alec stood up "Yeah…of course" he said, anger evident in his voice. "I can't believe this" he was hurt and angry and it played clearly across his face and in his voice. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and when he opened his eyes he was completely stoic again, "don't you have anything, at all, to say?" he asked, his voice now even, giving nothing away. When Max didn't move, didn't speak, didn't even take her eyes off the coffee table, Alec nodded "can't believe you'd just -" he cut himself off, shook his head once and walked out the door.

Max didn't move from that spot for six hours, until a knock at the door made her jump. Logan came in without waiting for her to answer and closed the door behind him.

Alec had been sitting on top of the housing building directly across from theirs when he saw Logan enter into the building carrying a bottle of wine. When enough time had passed for Logan to be inside Max's apartment he walked down the stairs of that building and to his and Max's apartment building. He walked past his apartment, that apartment that was filled mostly with boxes because Max had told him just three days ago that he should give it to some one else and move in with her since she had the bigger apartment any way, to stand in front of her apartment.

He paced outside of her apartment door for all most four hours picking up bits and pieces of conversation and random movement and not much else until it made him crazy.

"I think I'm finally -" Max cut her self off when she saw her apartment door opening. Logan followed her gaze to see Alec walking into the apartment.

Alec looked at them, sitting next to each other on the couch, his hand on her back and nodded once, "okay" he whispered so lightly Max knew Logan didn't hear it. Before she could say anything he was gone.

About twenty minutes later Max was pacing in front if Alec's door. She could see through the tiny gap between the door and the wall that he had locked the door. Most of Terminal City's residents didn't even have locks; they were useless seeing as any transgenic could break them. She knew it was more symbolic than anything. That he just wanted her to know that she wasn't welcome.

She picked the lock instead of breaking it and wondered briefly if he knew the lock just made entering that much more tempting.

She walked into his apartment, navigating around boxes she'd helped him pack. She remembered telling him to move in her place.

"_You know, there are a lot of transgenics," she said into his shoulder as they lay on her bed "and we're getting more all the time. Space is limited, we have to start opening up apartments," she giggled softly when he moved, holding himself over her and kissing her. _

"_You really wanna talk shop right now?" he'd asked her. _

"_I think, in order to free some space, you should move in here." She'd said quickly, not wanting to loose her nerve. When he didn't respond she quickly added, "You know you're here all the time anyway, and mine place is bigger, and -" he cut her off by kissing her, nodding even as their lips held contact. _

"_You are so helping me pack" he'd said as they broke apart. _

Max smiled softly, running her fingers over a box that said 'kitchen' in her handwriting. She made it to his bed room, where he was laying on his bed, a pillow and a blanket having been pulled from their box which had 'bed' in barely legible Alec's writing on the box, sat on the bed as well.

He wasn't asleep, she could tell, "Alec," she called softly sitting next to him. "Come on, Alec, please" she whispered and he rolled his eyes as he sat up.

"The door was locked" he said simply.

"I love you" she answered. Alec just started at her for a long moment and she was one to speak again, not able the bear the silence after saying something she said to so few people, so few times. "I'm sorry about what happened, I should have said more when I told you Logan found the cure, I should have…I don't know…been different but -" she closed her eyes and swallowed knowing that she was loosing her nerve.

"I wanted the cure for so long, wanted be with Logan, wanted all of that. When he said he found the cure, I didn't know what to do. I was excited because I don't want to be able to kill anyone on accident, but I knew he'd want a whole relationship again and we…" she trailed off and looked over at Alec, the inches separating them felt like miles and she knew she couldn't hide it when a tear slipped down her cheek. "I want you…I want this, to be happy, cause I'm happy when I'm with you. I had to make sure Logan knew. I know I'm not making any sense, but I…" She trailed off when she felt Alec trail his thumb down her cheek lightly, pulling her tears away.

She started to speak again but Alec laughed lightly and she looked at him, puzzled, until he kissed her. When he pulled back she smiled, "I love you" Alec whispered before pulling her to him. His hand ran down her hair lightly when they kissed. He held his hand against the back of her head, pulling her closer, his fingers splaying to let her hair fall between them.

"I love you…so much" she whispered against his lips.

He smiled, "I love you" he mumbled, all ready kissing her again.


End file.
